Electronic components are fundamental to an enormous number of devices that power our modern lives. Perhaps the simplest of these components, the antenna, converts the power of electromagnetic radiation into voltage. Resonator components amplify radiation of specified frequency.
The present invention provides novel electronic components with remarkable attributes. Among other things, provided components are biocompatible and create possibilities for development and/or implementation of electronic devices in biological contexts not previously accessible.